injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: United
Game Development Avengers Infinity is a fighting game based off of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Avengers is developed by Netherrealm Studios and Warner Bros. The game was announced July 7, 2017. Gameplay Avengers Infinity allows you to play as iconic characters in the Marvel Universe. Characters's movement and attacks are focused on a two dimensional plane while characters and stages are focuses on a three dimensional plane. Each character has four attacks. Light attack, Medium Attack, Heavy Attack and a Trait. Character Traits are unique abilities designed to showcase each character. For example, Iron Man's character trait is Arc Reactor Overload. Iron Man gains a strength boost but when it runs out, he explodes taken 25% of your health away. Transitions and Interactions There are many stages to choose from like the Avengers Tower, X-Mansion, and Savage Land. Each stage has interactions and transitions. Interactions are objects from the stage that you can use agaianst the opponent. On Savage Land, a Power character can throw a destroyed and old Sentinel head and a gadget character can jump off of it or place a bomb on it. When you're at a particular corner of a stage you can use a particular heavy attack to trigger a transition. Transitions are high damaged attacks that can get a player to the next level of a stage, Some stages have one level, while others have two or three. On the Avengers Tower stage, if you perform a transition on the Rooftop, the opponent will be knocked off the rooftop. While they're falling to the ground, Iron Man's safety bots will fly in. One will punch the opponent, then one will kick him, then one will blast him inside of the Avengers Tower. There are two classes of characters: Gadget characters and Power characters. These are for interactions. Power characters can throw objects while Gadget characters can activate them, jump off of them or blow them up with a bomb. Super Move Each character has a super move. A super can be performed by pressing the right and left trigger at the same time. Supers usually do a lot of damage. For example, Dormammu's super is called "Dark Dimension". Dormammu blasts a short range flame. If he gets the opponent, he kicks the opponent in the portal. The opponent flies through the dark dimension as they were kicked. Meteors crash land on them and they crash to the ground. The opponent gets picked up by Dormammu and gets smashed to the ground left and right. Dormammu finally smashes him on a pair of shrapnel. Then Dormammu finally punches them through the ground making the opponent crash back down onto the stage. Gear System Another mechanic is the Gear System. The Gear System allows players to change the looks of their characte. Gear can also upgrade the strength, ability, health, and defense of the character. Each character has five gear slots, three ability slots and one slot for a Shader. Gear pieces are for the head, body, arms and legs for a character. Characters have a fifth item they can get for gear. For example, Captain America can change his shield and Doctor Strange can change his amulet. Abilities are extra attacks that can be added to your moveset or replace an attack from your moveset. Shaders are color schemes for the character. Some characters shaders won't be random shaders like a blue Black Panther. Shaders also have Premier Skins. Premier skins are different characters that have different voices, and different looks. For example, Amadeus Cho-Hulk and Jane Foster-Thor. In-Game Currency In-game currency in the game are called Battle Chips. You can use them to buy Stark boxes. There are loot boxes that can give you pieces of gear, shaders and abilities. There is a different kind of currency called Iso Crystals. They can be used to buy shaders and premier skins. Synopsis Thanos has collected all the Infinity Stones to take over Earth. From the help of Dormammu he destroys all of Earth's magic shields. All of the Marvel Universe now has to face Thanos, or die trying. Transcript: http://injusticefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Transcript?venotify=created Pre-Order Bonuses Standard Edition: '''The Standard Edition grants you access to play as Stark's Rogue AI himself, Ultron. '''Deluxe Edition: '''The Deluxe Edition can give you 6 DLC characters, Ultron, an exclusive shader and three premier skins. Jane Foster, Amadeus Cho and Miles Morales. '''Ultimate Edition: '''The Ultimate Edition gives you 9 DLC character, Ultron, two exclusive shaders and six premier skins. Jane Foster, Amadeus Cho, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen, All New Wolverine and Sam Alexander. Stages/ Characters There are eighteen stages each with its own interactions and transitions. '''Stages: * Avengers Tower * Asgard * X-Mansion * Baxter Building * Savage Land * Wakanda * Oscorp * Hell's Kitchen * Castle Doom * New York City * Kamar-Taj * The Vault * HYDRA Base * Helicarrier * Jotunheim * Muspelheim * Deadpool's Carnival * Asteroid Roster Avengers Infinity's roster includes many iconic heroes and villains of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There are 60 characters at launch and 12 DLC.( If Marvel vs Capcom can have 60 playable characters then this game can too) * Captain America * Iron Man * Hulk * Thor * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Scarlet Witch * Ant-Man * Doctor Strange * Spider-Man * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Daredevil * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax * Rocket * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing * Wolverine * Storm * Cyclops * Jean Grey * Nightcrawler * Colossus * Beast * Captain Marvel * Black Panther * Green Goblin * Electro * Loki * Vulture * Sandman * Black Cat * Kingpin * Carnage * Venom * Anti-Venom * Shocker * Yellowjacket * Ronan * Whiplash * MODOK * Crimson Dynamo * Red Skull * Magneto * Mystique * Dormammu * Doctor Strange * Kaecilius * Ancient One * Mordo * Super-Skrull * Ghost Rider * Blackheart * Elektra Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Spin-off